The present invention relates generally to frame assemblies carrying films. More particularly, it relates to apparatus, methods, and a kit for easily and reliably assembling window film frame assemblies carrying window films in a manner for avoiding formation of permanent film flows in the films that diminish their optical properties, while at the same time providing for thermal insulation of window assemblies during repeated heating seasons.
Window films are generally transparent plastic and/or metallized laminates that are applied as a thin layer to transparent panels, such as glass windows. Window films are available in many different compositions for bringing about varying effects on the optical and mechanical properties of the underlying transparent panels. Window films can reduce energy costs by minimizing the amount of heat entering a building through sunlight, thereby decreasing the amount of energy needed to cool the building. Window films also act as a filter for reflecting most ultraviolet and infrared wavelengths while allowing passage of visible light. This can result in substantial reductions in cooling costs. As noted, such films reduce the amount of ultraviolet entering a window, and are also often applied to reduce fading of the contents of a room. Other kinds of thin window films include security films that are applied to prevent glass from shattering, as well as privacy films for controlling the visible light transmitted for effecting privacy purposes.
It will be appreciated that several factors are considered in selecting the correct film to be installed. Such factors include visible light transmission, properties of solar energy to be reflected, and aesthetic considerations, such as distortion free viewing following installation.
Because window films are usually installed by applying them to either or both surfaces of flat finished glass, the resulting laminates are less costly than buying chemically altered specialty glass for bringing about the same desired solutions. Because window films provide energy savings and help protect furnishings among other advantages, they are generally considered to be an investment that pays for itself. As such, they have gained widespread commercial acceptance.
Attempts have been made to space transparent films incrementally from windows in order to improve the R-value associated with the windows. An R-value is a rating used to measure how well insulation can resist heat flow. The higher the R-value, the greater the insulating properties and the slower heat and cold flows through it. However, while window films are beneficial they have not necessarily been successfully adapted for use in installation over transparent panels, such as windows. In part, this is due to the films being very thin, such as in the order of about 2 mil. Typically, when applied to a frame for mounting the same, they cannot be kept planar over a frame opening. This is due primarily to their flimsy nature (i.e., they cannot sustain their dimensions). Accordingly, physical distortions of the films may arise and their optical properties are compromised. Because these films tend to be heat shrinkable, one typical approach for addressing their flimsy nature is to apply heat locally on the film. This is usually done with a hair dryer, heat gun, or other similar device. Heating causes the film to shrink over the frame opening, whereby it assumes a taught and generally planar orientation. As such, visual distortions are minimized. However, when heat is applied, it is usually done after the film has been applied to the frame and the film has reached room temperature of its operating environment. In some cases, heat is applied up to 24 hours after the film has been mounted on a frame. Clearly, such additional labor and time inhibit quick and reliable mounting of window film sheet structures to frames and the like.
Unless the window films are properly applied to windows, there is a chance that they will crease and fold, during cutting and installation due to their inherent highly flexible nature. As such there is a chance that they will cause permanent flaws in the film which inhibit their optical properties after being applied. Some of these window films include UV blocking materials that may in certain circumstance even damage the underlying window to which they are applied. As such, it is desired to avoid having the film contact the window.
Also, such window film sheet structures are typically provided with an adhesive layer. The adhesive layer is exposed following removal of a low adhesion release liner and mounted to a window casement or the like. Cutting and installing such thin films tends to be prolematic due to their very flexible nature as well as the adhesive layer sticking to itself in the process. As such, this tends to limit its use in a do-it-yourself application. Also, direct application of the adhesive layers to window casements or the like inhibits reuse from heating season to heating season since the adhesive qualities tend to diminish through repeated usage.
Thus, due to the number and complexity of steps involved in installing inherently flimsy film, along with the adhesive issues associated with installing thin window films, the prior approaches are generally considered time consuming, demanding, as well as potentially costly. These burdens are even more pronounced particularly in the do-it-yourself field, wherein a typical installer has very little experiences handling these materials.
Without the foregoing issues being satisfied, the true potential of successfully applying window film sheet structures providing for thermal insulation as well as avoiding permanent flaws due to their flimsy nature and adhesive qualities may not be fully achieved, especially in a simple, reliable, less time consuming, and less costly manner.